um olhar
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: 13x5, YAOI, POV, pode conter SPOILERS! "Sempre me consideraram uma pessoa arrogante. Mas não era arrogância, era apenas convicção." 2ª fic da trilogia EDITADA espero


Um Olhar

"Hn. Sempre me consideraram uma pessoa arrogante. Até a minha falecida esposa o achava, com toda a certeza. Mas não era arrogância, era apenas convicção. Eu tinha as minhas convicções e meus princípios muito bem estipulados. Meus objetivos eram claros e eu ia direto, como uma flecha: nada me impedia. Até parecia meio suicida. Nada nem ninguém na minha colônia me fazia tremer por nada: nem por medo, nem por excitação. Nada. Mas parece que eu acabei encontrando aquilo que me abalaria.

Por duas vezes, não, não foram duas vezes, foram mais vezes. Mas... Duas vezes esse homem tentou destruir minha colônia e na segunda ele conseguiu. Por muitas vezes ele tentou me destruir.

E por cada vez ele ficou muito próximo."

- Hey, Wufei! Já está tarde, cara, não vai embora?

- Duo?

- Ih, já vi que você está viajando na sua cabeça mesmo... Cara, esqueça um pouco o trabalho, vai! Vá para casa, descanse um pouco e relaxe! Esvazie um pouco a sua mente, você anda muito agitado ultimamente.

- Nhm... – grunhi qualquer coisa, não num tom seco como eu costumo fazer, mas num tom de voz que deixava claro ao meu amigo que eu estava realmente fora de órbita. Tanto que eu só percebi o que estava falando quando ele fez outro comentário antes de se ir.

- Ih... Ta aí divagando, olhando pela janela a lua cheia no céu, não está nem dando atenção. Realmente, Wufei, acho que você está precisando de alguém. – a minha sorte foi que ele já tinha se virado e ia embora quando falava, pois do contrário, ele com certeza teria visto meu rosto arder em chamas.

"Você tem um cheiro delirante!"

Não podia pensar no que ocorrera mais cedo que ficava vermelho como carvão em brasa.

Diferente de tudo e de todos eles com aquela postura... Não precisava de muito para me desafiar. Sempre me desafiou. Sempre me ridicularizou. E eu sempre indo atrás de uma revanche, e ele nunca me negando o direito de ter uma.

Nunca entendi muito bem, mas algo nele me incitava, me incendiava, como nunca nada o fizera em toda a minha curta vida. Nem mesmo as batalhas, ou as vezes em que eu fiquei frente a frente com a versão sombria de Maxwell, nada me dava medo. Ou alegria. Ou qualquer outro sentimento.

Claro que eu fiquei arrasado com a morte da Meiran e de todo o meu clã. Mas nunca a OZ ou quem quer que fosse me fez sentir o sangue correr ao contrário.

Sempre me fazendo perder a cabeça, me fazendo delirar apenas com gestos.

Me assusto com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Só agora eu vejo que eu havia pilotado minha moto até aqui, que havia tocado a campanhinha e ele estava lá, poderoso em pé, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Ah... Não eram gestos. Eram aqueles olhos. Já me disseram que meus olhos são profundos e soltam dardos. Como já disse, sou convicto dos meus atos. Das minhas vontades.

E ele também.

Só ele tem olhos como os meus.

- Wufei? – Dei um passo à frente e ele se chocou. Tranquei a porta sem deixar de mirar seus olhos.

- Seus olhos me arruínam.

Yo, gente! Outra drablet! Mio Dios! Eu não esperava ter recebido tantos comentários (2, dã, quanto comentário) mas tão rápidos e com tanta vontade! Aquela fic era pra ser capítulo único, mas já que falaram tanto dela... Bem, me senti obrigada a escrever mais uma. E como dá pra ver, essa é a segunda do que virá a ser uma trilogia rs rs rs  
Espero que gostem dessa aqui também, por favor, reviews, nem que seja unzinho apenas.  
Ah, só uma nota: quanto a minha outra fic "Abandonando o Passdo" eu não abandonei não, eu estou com metade de um capítulo no meu PC antigo e estou sem $dim$dim$ pra fazer backup nele (muito velho mesmo), por isso... Estou com preguiça de re-escrever o capítulo inteiro. Ah, e eu tinha mais algumas fics em andamentos, mas meu irmão apagou todas elas... Vou demorar um pouco para voltar a escrever, essa minha faculdade parece que vai consumir minha vida inteira! T-T  
Anyway... Espero voltar a escrever com todo o vapor!  
Beijos e Beijos!


End file.
